The Fyre of Love
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: Queen Jenna is on the verge of death. She calls for her adopted brother, Septimus Heap, to be by her side in what may be her last moments. Septimus hurries to the Infirmary as the clock ticks away. Travel through Sep's memories to know more of his mysterious life with his sister Jenna!
1. Chapter 1

Septimus rushed out the door of the Wizard Tower. The snow continued to fall softly as the ExtraOrdinary Wizard ran across Wizard Way. Just five minutes ago, Septimus had heard of the terrible news from Stanley. The Queen, Jenna, was in critical condition and was presumably nearly on the verge of death. No one knew what this disease she contracted was, and not even The Castle's Alchemist, Marcellus Pye, seemingly could do nothing to help her.

Septimus ran, ignoring the snow and the cold that beat against his face. As he did so, Septimus thought about the last time he spoke with Jenna.

* * *

"Sep, why can't you do this for me?" Jenna had asked him.

Septimus looked up at her. All he wanted right then and there was to be with Jenna-in that brief moment, that small fragment of time. But he knew this moment would never last forever.

"I can't make such a sacrifice, Jenna." Septimus responded. "ExtraOrdinary Wizards aren't meant for those kind of things."

Jenna stepped closer to her brother. "I am barren. Beetle does not love me. The Castle is need of a child, future Queen! Don't you understand this Sep?"

Septimus frowned and looked away. "Things never work out in situations like this for ExtraOrdinary Wizards. And what would the Castle think if you and I-?"

"Don't make this about us, Sep!" Jenna yelled. "This is for the future of the Castle. It is not for me, but for the people! Without a Queen, the Castle will fall into chaos!"

Septimus looked up. He looked deep into his sister's eyes. "Is this truly only for the Castle's future?"

"Yes," Jenna said exasperated. Septimus seemed to have finally understood.

However, Septimus moved his hand up to Jenna's face. He held her cheek with his warm hand, his thumb rubbing away dust on her face. Septimus continued to look at Jenna's violet eyes.

"Then what is this that I see?" He asked. Jenna did not respond but stared at him open-mouthed. Septimus continued, softly speaking. "I do not see worry for the future. There is no hint of eyes that have not seen sleep for days. I see instead eyes that have experienced sweet dreams. I see a deep longing desperate to be quenched. What is this Jenna? Is this love that I see?"

Jenna stared open-mouthed. She did not know if Septimus was right. Was this love? She had loved sleep. It was there on her bed, in the night all alone, that she thought of her beloved. Who was this beloved? Who was this that kept her up at night?

The Queen moved her hands up to the Wizard's hand. "Sep..." she whispered softly. She kissed his hand softly and looked at him. Septimus stared at her with his bright green eyes. His lips softly quivered as he spoke.

"Jenna." Septimus said. "Who do you love? Who is this that you long for?" His breathing became heavy as the answer became apparent to him.

Jenna placed both hands on Septimus's face as her breathing became heavier.

"You, Sep." She said desperately. "I want you!"

Suddenly she planted her lips onto his. The two embraced as the two tasted each other for the first time.

"I love you, Sep, please." Jenna said through Septimus's kisses.

Septimus pushed Jenna to the wall. There she was trapped. Septimus broke himself off and kissed Jenna's neck. There he sucked on her skin, enjoying the taste and the smell. Jenna groaned under his strength. And with his hunger satisfied, Septimus leaned his head onto her chest, hearing her heart beat.

"What is this feeling, Jen?" Septimus asked. He shivered although the room was warm.

Jenna did not answer but was left gasping. The Queen finally caught her breath and spoke.

"Sep." She said. "I'm running out of time."

Septimus moved his head off her chest and looked up at her. Jenna looked down on him.

"What are you talking about?" Septimus asked.

Jenna's eyes welled with tears. "I'm going to die, Sep. I only have a year."

Septimus stared agape. "What do you mean you are going to die? I will protect you Jen, you know that! What is it? Is someone after you?" Septimus fired question after question. What did Jenna mean that she will die?

Jenna shook her head. "You don't understand, Sep. It's a disease. Marcellus doesn't know what it is and nor does Simon."

"There must be a cure! Why didn't you tell me before? It must be something Darke. I can fix it, I can-"

"No, Sep." Jenna said. "There is no cure."

Septimus stared wide-eyed at her. Jenna said this statement with such certainty, he knew she was speaking the truth. He did not know what do. Only a year for Jenna?

Jenna continued to look at Septimus. "That's why I need a child, now Sep. I don't have much time anymore." Jenna rubbed her tears away and held Septimus's hands. "Sleep with me, Sep." she told him softly.

Septimus held her hands back. "I don't know if this is the right thing to do, Jen. Why me?"

Jenna looked sadly at him.

"Sep," she said. "I've always wanted you Sep. I just didn't know it would be this soon."

"What are you trying to say?" Septimus asked.

"No matter if I got this disease or not," Jenna replied. "I would've chosen you anyway."

Septimus looked away, not sure what to do.

"Everything will work out, trust me." Jenna said.

Septimus looked at her.

"Okay, but you must wait." He said. "I will not do this without honor."

Jenna looked at him. "What are you going to do?"

Septimus sighed heavily. "I will give up my duties and I will marry you. Then, we shall make things right on our wedding night."

Jenna gasped. "No, Sep! You can't give up your duties!"

Septimus looked away. "Tod has almost finished her training. I will induct her this week." Septimus looked at Jenna next. "And then, we shall be married and happy."

"Are you sure, Septimus?" Jenna asked.

"I'm sure." He replied.

Jenna nodded. "Thank you, Sep. You have given me hope."

* * *

Septimus Heap brushed away teardrops as he ran hurriedly. Jenna would be fine, he told himself. Everything will be fine.

Everything will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Septimus Heap finally reached the infirmary. The snow had started to stick, but that did not bother the weary Wizard. There was only one person he wanted to see right there.

As Septimus walked into the room, Marcellus Pye greeted him first.

"How is she?" Septimus asked.

Marcellus looked sadly at his former apprentice.

"Not good," he said. "Her condition is very critical."

Marcellus looked away for a moment. "I-I don't know how long she has Septimus."

Septimus's expression hardened. He kept his composure, however, and answered the Alchemist.

"Take me to her." He said.

Marcellus nodded and led the way. He walked down a hallway and turned right. Septimus promptly followed, his hands behind his back. His eyes creased with worry and his hands began to shake. For the first time in forever, Septimus once again felt the **Darke** emotion of fear.

Marcellus finally reached a golden door. He looked at Septimus and then slowly opened the door.

Almost everyone was there crowding about. Sarah and Silas Heap made it. As did Simon and Lucy with their children and the rest of the Heap family. Stanley too was by a window sill. The room was small and everyone turned when Septimus walked in.

Sarah Heap, her eyes red with tears, came and embraced Septimus. Silas came near and comforted her.

It was not until she let go was Septimus finally able to see Jenna.

There the Queen was, lying on a bed. Her skin a deathly pale. Her eyes misty and sad.

Septimus came by her side and held her hand.

"Jenna..." he said.

Jenna looked sadly at Septimus and gave a dry smile. "Hello Sep."

Septimus smiled back as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Be strong Jen. You'll be fine." He told her.

Jenna placed her other hand on Septimus's. On it was a ring with a small blue gem on it. And on Septimus' hand was the ring's twin, perfectly identical to the one Jenna wore. Septimus noticed and remembered days gone by.

* * *

 _Flash!_

The Portable Camera Obscura winked at Septimus and Jenna.

"Thank you so much," Jenna told the young boy who snapped that moment in time. She watched the young boy waddle off into the crowd. Septimus moved closer to her.

"Children are beautiful aren't they," Septimus told her looking down at her.

Jenna smiled, looking up and meeting his gaze. "One day we will have some of our own, I promise."

Septimus's eyes twinkled bright as his smile continued to reflect his joy. It was the day of their wedding, Septimus with Jenna, and the Queen to the now former ExtraOrdinary Wizard. The happy couple were both dressed in snow white. Septimus noted how stunning Jenna looked in her dress. It was long and silky, falling all the way down to her feet. The veil that had covered her face not so long ago now was seated on her head, hiding her hair. But it did not hide her beauty, but in fact augmented it.

Septimus for his part finally had his hair combed that day, Jenna noticed. His usual attire was now replaced by a long overcoat and tight trousers. He was shrouded in white albeit for a small gold ring on his finger that now glinted in the firelight. His hands were folded behind his back as he stood respectfully, watching the crowd mingle about happily. The two stood in the Palace Ball Room, where they had just tied the knot. Septimus breathed out a sigh as he realized the news would have spread through the Port by now. Today was indeed a day to rejoice.

Septimus was knocked out of his revere when someone called his name. He looked down to see the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, TodHunter Moon, standing with a small package in her hands.

Jenna smiled. "Hello, Tod. It's always a pleasure to see you. You're even better suited with those new robes!"

Tod blushed. She had just become ExtraOrdinary Wizard not so long ago and was finding it to be both enjoyable but hectic.

"Thank you, your Majesty." She bowed. "You are beautiful as always." She then turned her attention to her former Master. The two embraced as old friends. "I'm very happy for you too Septimus."

Septimus beemed with pride. "I've heard you're doing quite a fine job at the Wizard Tower these days?"

Tod smiled widely. "Some would say so, yes. We've started to redo the whole Library. We're hoping to add thousands of new pieces of literature from the Manuscriptorium."

"Ah, from Beetle if I am not mistaken?" He asked.

Tod nodded. "Yes, he and Ephaniah have been more than helpful in the process."

"Good, good." Septimus said quietly. The Wizard Tower was indeed in good hands.

Tod reached out her hands, moving the package in her hands toward Septimus.

"This is for you, Sep." She said.

"And what is this?" He asked, curiously accepting the package. It was a small brown box tied with a red ribbon. On the card it said: From Tod, for Sep. Cocking his head, Septimus began unraveling the ribbon and opening the box.

"A gift for the occasion?" Jenna asked politely.

Tod nodded her head slightly. "It was the best that I could give."

Septimus lifted the lid of the box. In it lied two rings, both of each holding a small blue gem. Jenna looked and gasped, gingerly picking up one. She had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Tod, this is amazing!" Jenna exclaimed.

Tod blushed even more. "I had found them while doing some research elsewhere. I figured they would suit someone else."

Jenna smiled and looked at Tod. She put on her ring. "I love it. Thank you so much, Tod."

Septimus too put on his own ring, curiously looking at the small blue rock. "Is this Lapis Lazuli?" He asked.

Tod looked at him in response. "Oh, yes, I had a petrologist make sure." Tod stepped closer to Septimus and Jenna. "The rocks are twins of each other. They both carry Magykal potential, now encased in these rings the two of you carry."

Septimus and Jenna looked at each other curiously.

Tod looked up at them. "Basically, you will always be able to find the other, as long as the two of you carry your ring."

Jenna smiled ever wider. "Thank you, Tod. I really am impressed."

Tod shook Jenna's hand. "I'll be heading back to the Wizard Tower, now. There's so much work to be done!"

She then embraced Septimus, truly feeling happy for her former teacher. The two stayed embraced a moment or two longer before letting go. "Congratulations again, Septimus." She said.

Septimus looked back at her. "Thank you, Tod."

Tod gave a small wave before she walked into the crowd and out of the ball room, leaving Septimus and Jenna by themselves. Jenna passed her fingers over her ring, feeling the small piece of lapis lazuli. She then looped her arm with Septimus'. "Let's go for a walk, she said."

The two soon made out of the crowd, unscathed. Accepting many warm greetings and returning numerous congratulatory exclamations, Septimus and Jenna were finally able to be alone, on a balcony of the Palace, overlooking the garden that Sarah Heap took care of everyday. Today they were more beautiful more than ever as the stars and the moon shone bright in the night sky. A small torch of fire lighted the balcony on where Septimus and Jenna now stood. They looked over the balcony as Jenna placed her hand over Septimus'. The couple now watched all the land beyond the Castle's walls.

"Isn't it so beautiful," Jenna asked as she watched the Castle glow in the night.

"There's nothing like it." Septimus said.

Jenna's tightened her hold on Septimus' hand. She laced her fingers through his, grasping his hand. Septimus looked down at her, as she looked at him.

"I'm going to die, Sep," she whispered.

Septimus stared at her, his heart wretched with pain. How he wished he could be in that moment of life with Jenna again; that eternal moment when they pledged to be with each other for the rest of their lives.

Septimus gently placed his other hand over Jenna's arm. "Jen, please." His voice quivered. "I don't want this for you. I don't want this pain." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't want you to die, Jen."

Jenna looked sadly at him. "The Castle needs a heir. I-I only trust you, Sep. Please."

Septimus looked at her. Her eyes stared up at him, waiting for a response. He looked at her beautiful face, his friend, his wife. She was so beautiful and yet inside she was dying slowly. Not a single part of her face betrayed this secret. How torturous it must be to long so young and yet feel so old. Septimus sighed as he realized he only had a year with Jenna. He knew they were running out of time and looked down, heaving heavily. And, without speaking, Septimus looked up and leaned in closer to Jenna. His lips pressed against hers and he used his arms to bring in her close to him. Jenna, who did not expect this, nonetheless realized what Septimus had decided. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She enjoyed his taste and engulfed in his smell. Her heart raced and her breathing grew heavier as the two continued making love.

Septimus pushed Jenna inside and onto the bed. Jenna lay on the bed as Septimus crawled on top, feeling and touching her body. His mouth clamped against her's as his hands held her tight. Jenna engulfed Septimus in a tight embrace. She was now trapped between Septimus and the bed. She needed only the key to enter the lock and release her from her prison.

Septimus took off his shirt and then his undergarments, his body shivering uncontrollably. He moved his hands down to Jenna and began to remove her upper dress. Jenna helped him and took off the garment, revealing her bare breasts to him. Jenna breathed heavily as Septimus moved his mouth toward her chest, kissing and tasting her flesh. Septimus slid down, arousing and exciting Jenna even more. He moved his toward the bottom of her dress, caressing his hands on her legs. Jenna moaned as Septimus drew ever closer. It was time.

And just like that, Jenna felt Septimus spread her legs wide, opening a doorway for him. Jenna lay there gasping heavily, sweating profusely. All she saw was the ceiling. All she heard was a quiet thump as Septimus dropped his pants onto the floor.

Suddenly Jenna felt a sharp stab of pain as Septimus slid himself inside her. Jenna moaned as he went deeper inside. Skin against skin, inside and out, Septimus went. His body pressed Jenna's and she held him tight and close, enjoying the pleasure and the pain. She moaned and groaned, begging and pleading for more. Jenna kept her legs open as Septimus dove himself in. She was the lock and he was the key. And now she was set free.

Finally, it was all over. Septimus had stopped, his energy depleted and his body tired. Septimus lay there, on top of Jenna, the two of them now naked, unashamed, like new-born babes; innocent. Septimus' head rested against Jenna's chest, her hair tickling his nose. Jenna held him there, her arm hanging around his neck. Jenna breath was still shallow and heavy. But she knew that everything would be fine now. There may yet be hope for the Castle. She leaned in and planted a kiss on Septimus' head.

"Thank you, Sep." She whispered.

And with that, the two slept.

The people rested well as the Night loomed over the Castle. For that moment, all was well.

All was well.

* * *

Septimus looked back up at Jenna, as she lay dying on the sick bed. Her eyes stared blankly back at him and her fingers gently touched his face. She smiled bleakly.

"I knew this day would come," she said.

Septimus frowned. "I never wanted it to." He looked at Jenna. Her violet eyes had remained the same all these years. Piercing and beautiful. And yet those eyes would soon one day close. The violet will never be there, and her eyes will never open again. Septimus' expression dropped. His chest hurt as he watched the love of his life slowly die. Septimus realized that Jenna truly was indeed running out of time. It was not something she could escape or run from. Septimus sighed. Things truly had changed all these years.

"Jenna," he said. He finally decided what he would do. "I'll be back. Stay with me, please."

Jenna looked up as Septimus stood. Tears brimmed Jenna's eyelids.

"Don't leave me Sep," she pleaded.

Septimus looked at Jenna. "I'm not. I want to bring someone to you."

Jenna held onto his hand, but Septimus kissed it. He let go. "I'll be back, I promise." He said.

Septimus turned around and quickly left the room, his robes flapping after him.

"Where is he going?" Sarah Heap asked, deeply puzzled.

"I don't know," Silas responded. "But he'll be back. I know it."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

And looking away from her, Silas looked down at Jenna, his only daughter. His eyes twinkled with confidence. "Because he must return. He must."

Right then and there, everyone knew Silas, for once, was right. Septimus would return.

And Jenna would be waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Doors of the Wizard Tower opened dramatically as Septimus Heap ran in, breathing heavily. He looked around at the old familiar place. The air of **Magyk** filled the air as usual and many Wizards bustled about, bewilderedly unaware of Septimus's of nostalgia hit him as he now once again saw his old home. The floor as usual greeted him saying, _Welcome Septimus Heap._ A smile almost etched itself onto Septimus's face but he knew there was not enough time for him to remiss of days gone by. Hurriedly, he ran to the Spiral Staircase.

"Up, emergency mode!" He said. The staircase soon zipped up and up the 21 floors of the Wizard Tower. As he went higher and higher, Septimus looked out the windows watching the sun's light radiate far in the distance as the snow fell gently onto the streets below. It was beautiful that day, but it only made Septimus frown. If only Jenna was by his side.

Septimus sighed as the staircase finally came to a stop at the top floor: the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's room. Septimus stepped off the staircase and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice rang from inside.

"Tod, it's me." Septimus answered.

Without a moment's hesitation, Tod sprung the door open and looked at her old mentor. She wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"How is Jenna?" She asked, anxiously, letting go of him.

Septimus looked away. "Not good," he said. He quickly entered the room. "I need her now. Is she ok?"

Tod smiled fondly, shutting the door behind her. "She's resting again, now."

Septimus returned the smile and walked further inside. He found a small crib by Tod's desk, wherein lied a small baby, swaddled in clothes. She lay on her back as she should, her chest gently rising up and down with each breath she took. Her skin was pure, her features innocent. Septimus's face beamed as he saw her there. Truly, she was possibly the most beautiful person in the Wizard Tower.

"Hey, sweetie," Septimus said. He bent down and softly wrinkled his fingers through her hair. As he did, memories flashed through his mind.

* * *

Wind howled loudly in the air; the trees waved their branches almost like a dance. Septimus heard thunder in the air but did not stop him from running down Wizard Way and straight for the Castle. It was time; the Queen was in labor.

Septimus ignored all the shops and stores that whizzed by him. All he heard was his heavy breathing, all he felt was the pounding of his heart and all he saw was the Palace getting closer and closer. Thunder roared again in the sky as Septimus finally reached the Palace garden. He did not slow down and instead continued to run into the Palace. As always, the entrance room was beautiful and glittering. On normal days, it would've taken Septimus's breath away, but today he needed all the breath he had.

Septimus ran up the stairs. He suddenly stopped, as he heard a woman screaming in pain.

"Jenna," he gasped.

Septimus picked up the pace, hurrying to Jenna's room, where he knew she would be. He finally reached it and shoved them open. The sight shocked him.

The room was big but on that day was filled with people. Nurses and maids surrounded Jenna, who lay sprawled across a chair. Jenna was covered in sweat and her skirt was pushed up, her legs open. Jenna yelped in pain as the baby came ever closer out. Moving around towels, the nurses stayed close, helping Jenna. "It's almost here, your Majesty. It's just a little more!"

Septimus ran over, pushing through the crowd of nurses. They moved apart, allowing the ex-ExtraOrdinary Wizard to get to the Queen. Jenna saw him and extended her hand to Septimus.

"Sep," she gasped. Septimus grabbed her hand as she let out a scream of pain.

Septimus pressed her hand. "You're nearly there! I'm here, Jen. I'm here for you."

Jenna looked at him in pain. "Don't leave me."

Septimus took a sharp breath. "I won't."

Jenna looked at him and let out a scream. The baby was coming.

The midwives stayed close, encouraging her. "Keep pushing, dear. She's almost here!"

Jenna did as she was told, letting out even more screams of pain. She gripped Septimus's hand harder, unclenching and tight. Septimus looked down, noticing how their rings glinted in the light. He held her hand tightly.

And suddenly, Jenna felt a sense of relief as the baby was finally out. The room was soon filled with another set of yells, that of a crying newborn. One of the midwives brought the baby into Jenna's arms. Jenna gaped at the small baby and it's beautiful face. Septimus too gleamed with pride. "She's beautiful," he gasped.

"It's a girl," one of the midwives said. She smiled at Septimus and Jenna. "You two should be very proud."

Jenna looked down at her, realizing what exactly she was holding. But soon she was blown away by the baby's eyes. Tears rolled down Jenna's cheeks.

"I've never seen anything more amazing," she said to Septimus.

Septimus too looked down at the crying baby, gently placing his hand over her soft head. "She's ours." He smiled at Jenna, who continued to hold the baby in her hands.

Soon the baby was transferred to the midwives' hands, with Septimus staying close by. When asked why, he merely said he had a history with midwives, and did not wanting anything happening to his child.

Jenna on the other hand was taken care of by her aids, who told her to rest. Soon the Queen was in her chamber, having showered, and lying on her bed. The air was breezy that night and the sky tranquil over the events of the day. Sarah and Silas had met Jenna early, congratulating her. Beetle too had left a small gift, still unwrapped. It seemed the whole Castle had heard of what happened-as expected.

Jenna's attention was soon caught astray by a small rustling on her bed. She looked up and found a rat staring back at her.

"Hello, your Maj," Stanley told her.

Jenna smiled, happy to see an old friend. "Hello, Stanley. How are you?"

Stanley very wearily sat down on Jenna's stomach. "I'm good, your Maj. Although I cannot speak the same for Dawnie."

Jenna looked at him curiously. "Oh? And why is that?"

Stanley sighed. "It seems she may have run off with again. For whom, I know not." He looked glumly down at Jenna. Then he spoke softly again. "She's carrying our ratlet Queen Jenna."

Jenna perked up on hearing this. "You and Dawnie are having a baby?"

Stanley cracked a small smile. "Yes we are. It's our first one." Stanley sighed deeply as he realized he might never see his unborn child.

Jenna on the other hand quickly realized that Stanley had not even heard the news.

"Stanley," the Queen spoke. "Do you know why I am lying here?"

Stanley cocked his head as he looked at Jenna in a new light. "A good night's rest?" He offered.

Jenna squinted her eyes. "It's 3 in the afternoon, Stanley."

Stanley sat resolute on his answer. "Well rats are different from humans, your Maj."

"Stanley, where have you been the past year?" Jenna asked.

"Your Maj, with all due respect, I truly do not see the connection between you and Dawnie, and quite frankly-"

"My first child was born today, Stanley." Jenna told him face front. Her eyes beamed with pride as she said these words for the first time.

Stanley looked back at her shocked. "How come I was never told of this?"

"Quite frankly," Jenna responded. "I think you've just been too long Stanley." Jenna looked at the little rat with a smile.

The little rat looked back at Jenna with the same amusement. "What is the babe's name, your Majesty?"

"Mattie," Jenna whispered, taking great care with the name, her voice reflecting the love she had for her newborn daughter.

Stanley nodded his head, satisfied with the name. "I don't know what I would name my little ratlet. But I know for sure I would've taken good care of them." He let out another sigh as it dawned on him that he may never see his children again.

Jenna recognized this sadness; she saw it on Sarah's face nearly everyday. Jenna placed her fingers over Stanley's head, allowing him to relax. "Hey. I don't know why Dawnie left you. But I know she's gotta come back." Jenna looked into Stanley's eyes now. "And when she does, you'll make a great father."

Stanley smiled at her. "Thanks, your Maj," he told her.

Suddenly, the door to Jenna's room opened. Septimus walked in where he found Jenna and Stanley. In his arms was Mattie wrapped in clothes. He walked over to them and sat next to Jenna. He showed her the baby, whom Jenna picked up into her arms. Even Stanley now leaned over.

"She's a gem," Stanley said.

"I know," Jenna whispered back, completely transfixed by her child.

Septimus looked at Stanley and Jenna now, and now even little Mattie. He smiled, looking at the world outside their window. The world Mattie would grow in and learn about. The world Mattie would love.

Septimus would remember this moment.

* * *

It was indeed a moment that Septimus remembered as he picked up Mattie into his arms at the Wizard Tower with Tod.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tod.

Septimus turned around and looked īn her eye. "We're going to see her mum."

With that Septimus walked out of the door, starting his long trek to the Infirmary.

The snow fell quietly as Septimus and Mattie went over to Jenna. They walked through streets and crossed bridges and eventually made it into the Infirmary where everyone waited.

"Sep?" Sarah said, surprised at her son's return. Silas smiled, having known Septīmus would return.

"Hello, ma." Septimus said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Septimus sat by Jenna's side.

"Jen," he called to her, rustling his hand through her hair. "I'm here, Jen."

Jenna looked up at him. Her face was deathly pale and her pupils so dilated they could hardly be seen. She had bags under eyes and was clearly in need of sleep.

"Hello, Sep," she said, hardly able to talk. She looked down at Mattie and gave her daughter a weak smile. Her eyes were green, she noticed. "Hey, sweetie," she said, reaching out to her soft cheek.

Mattie smiled at seeing her mother, not yet able to talk, much less understand what was going on.

"She's lovely isn't she," Septimus said.

Jenna looked at her child, unresponsive. Soon tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I'll never see her grow up," Jenna whispered. Septimus looked at Jenna, seeing a tear slide down her face. "I'll never see her play with her friends and have children of her own."

"Jen," Septimus said, holding her hand. "You're going to be fine, I promise."

Jenna looked up at him. "I'm going to die, Sep." She whimpered, understanding her ultimate fate.

Septimus looked back at her. "I know." He said sadly. He looked down at Mattie, seeing her soft hair. He took a good look at Mattie before he spoke to Jenna again.

"You may not see her future," he said to her. "But she will never forget your past, Jenna. She will never forget you. The Queen. Her mother."

Tears fell down Jenna's eyes again. "You promise?" She said, nearly crying now.

"I do," Septimus said.

Jenna reached out again for Septimus's hand and she held him tightly. Her hand was cold now, but that did not bother Septimus. Jenna's breathing slowed down. She looked over and out of the corner of her eye saw two rats and a little ratlet watching. Some light returned to Jenna's eyes. Perhaps all had not gone wrong for Stanley.

And as Jenna's breathing became more shallow, and her strength weakened, she took one final look at her daughter. She was beautiful, her brown hair almost up to her neck now. Her cheeks were puffed up like newly born babies would have them. Mattie watched her mother, not realizing this would be the last time they would ever see each other again.

And with that, Jenna finally died.

Her hand fell from Septimus's hold as he let go of her.

The room feel silent as everyone realized what happened. Sarah began to cry on Silas' shoulder.

But no tears formed in Septimus' eyes. He was given a year for this day and he had been prepared. Instead, Septimus looked down at Mattie, her soft angelic face not unsettled by what she had seen.

It was then that Septimus knew the Castle still had hope. With Mattie, there could one day be yet another Queen. Jenna's efforts were not in vain.

And so, that day, nothing burned greater than the Fyre of Love.


End file.
